everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Todd Tyri-Alepou
Todd Tyri-Alepou is the son of the Fox from The Fox and the Crow. He is a Rebel, he doesn't believe in falsely flattering someone just to get something. (Espescially not Brie) Appearance Todd has reddish-orange shaggy hair that extends to his shoulders. He has reddish orange fox ears and a matching fox tail. He has green eyes and warm brown skin. He wears a dark green button down flannel shirt and khakis. He has on brown boots. In his fox form, he is a reddish orange fox cub with green eyes and dark brown markings on his paw. Personality Todd is pretty much this dork that get's overly excited over the littlest things. He get's excited over special projects in classes, or over when the Castleterria is serving his favorite food. Todd loves surprises, but the thing that's better than himself being surprised is surprising the people that mean the most to him. He is found napping in random places, usually in his fox form, during random times during the day. It's kind of comical to see the fox curled up in the branch of a tree, or behind the milk station in the Castleterria. Students who like him will leave him alone, students who dislike him will kick him awake, and teachers will gently wake him up and direct him to where he's supposed to be at that time. Todd is a very...hugging friend. He will greet you with a hug and not let go until he decides to. This makes some of his friends a little uncomfortable. Romance [[Brie Koraki|'Brie Koraki']] This Fox and the crow are stupidly in love. But it's kind of a secret thing, much like Ashlynn and Hunter's was for the longest time. But they keep their love secret only because of the hatred between the Tyri-Alepou's and the Koraki's. Not a single person knows about it, though Brie has to fight the urge to kiss Todd when he's in fox form and he has to fight the urge to kiss her whenever they say goodbye. To most people, the closest thing Todd and Brie are is friends. Friends TBA Family Mother: Kolakeia Tyri-Alepou His mother is kind of scary, even to her son. She only cares about cheese and flies into a tizzy should Todd not hand her her cheese the moment she wants it. The only problem is, she never says when she wants it. Uncle: Reynard Alepou Reynard is the fox from the Fox and the grapes and is pretty much Todd's gloomy pesimastic uncle. So it's a little surprising that his daughter is the way she is. Vixen is loud and friendly, but Reynard just mourns the fact that he never got to taste the grapes. Family reunions are not fun. Cousin: Vixen Alepou Vixen and Todd have a childhood pact that whenever one of them had a secret that no one else could know, they could tell the other one. But Todd can't tell Vixen about his girlfriend because he promised Brie that. Interests Archery The boy's a spelltacular shot with a bow and arrow. He has taught Brie how to shoot arrows, with the promise that he gets to kiss her with every shot she misses. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:The Fox and The Crow Category:Anthropomorphic